Dana Wolf
Dana Wolf is the daughter of Viktoria and Thomas Wolf. She is a horse trainer and jockey for the Lahnstein family. She competed for the Lahnsteins in the Lahnstein Derby with Dionysos and won. Biography Early Life Move to Düsseldorf Dana first came to Düsseldorf to visit her sister Marlene von Lahnstein, who was getting married to Hagen von Lahnstein. But her car broke down on the way to the castle, and she went to look for help, but twisted her ankle. Luckily, Hagen drove by and found Dana. He helped her to the car and took her away. At this point Dana was already liking Hagen. When she came to the castle she found out that Hagen is actually Marlene's fiancé. Lahnstein Stud Farm Dana recently quit a job as a horse trainer, because her boss wanted her to increase the horse's training beyond what is good for the horse. So she needed a job, and was hired by the Lahnstein family as a horse trainer. Together with Hagen, they decided to create the Lahnstein Stud Farm, and start racing with the horse Dionysos. Eventually the Lahnsteins hired Christian Mann as a groom, and later Theresa Erzberger as the jockey. But Dana also wanted to be a jockey, and she was good with Dionysos, so Dana and Theresa started to compete. Christian started working as a physical trainer for both of them. Theresa wanted to eliminate Dana as the competition, and sabotaged Dana's seat, which caused Dana to fall and hurt her ankle. For some time she didn't have a chance to train, but she decided not to give up and do everything so she could compete. Dana and Hagen While working for the stud farm, Dana fell in love with Hagen, as did Hagen with her. This resulted in uneasy behavior between them, especially after having sex once. Hagen decided to divorce Marlene since he didn't love her anymore, and wanted to be with Dana. But Dana could not do such a thing to her sister, so she refused to give in. Marlene found out that Hagen was having an affair, and it was driving her mad that she didn't know who Hagen's mistress was. Dana couldn't handle her sister anymore, so she told her that she was the mistress. This destroyed the relationship between the sisters, as Marlene didn't want to have anything to do with Dana. The derby was close and Dana's foot still hadn't healed, so Hagen brought in a boot maker from Switzerland who was famous for making extremely comfortable and specially designed boots. With these boots Dana could ride the horse again without feeling any pain. Dana kept pushing Hagen away, but at one point she decided that she can't look out for Marlene forever, and she decided to embrace her love to Hagen. But then Marlene made up a lie that she was pregnant from Hagen. This pushed Dana away from Hagen once again. The Lahnstein Derby Close before the competition, Theresa made a deal with Ansgar von Lahnstein to dope Dionysos, so the Lahnstein team is disqualified from the derby. But Theresa was caught by Marlene, who then told Hagen, and Theresa was fired. That meant Dana had to ride in the competition. But Theresa found her way into another Stud Farm, and would also take part in the Lahnstein Derby. On the day of the competition, just before the derby, Theresa hit Dana with her horse in the ankle, another try to prevent Dana from beating her. During the race, Theresa hit Dana several times when Dana reached her. But Dana still won the derby, though only by a few split seconds. Family tree Category:Pages with a family tree Category:Current cast Category:2011 Category:Wolf family Category:2012